


I'm Here

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend - Freeform, boyfriend sweathshirt, idk - Freeform, its just really cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, one of my favorite that i ever wrote, so yeahhh, sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>Harry gets accepted to University in America, but that means leaving Louis behind for a year. </p><p>“We can make it work, the whole long-distant-relationship thing.” Louis assured, hugging Harry closer. "Let's not worry about this now yeah love?"</p><p>.       .       .</p><p> </p><p>“I hate this long-fucking-distance thing.” Louis grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original work, if you find this anywhere else please let me know! Thank you!  
> Please respect the Fourth Wall.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Would love to know what you think!

“L.A.? Like California L.A.? America L.A.?” Louis asked, mouth open in shock.

“You’re not happy are you?” It probably was meant to be a statement but with Harrys hesitant voice it sounded more like a question. Harrys smile dropped, he bit his lip and after a moment continued, “Louis I’m sorry-“

“No, no, no!” Louis intervened, “Harry thats amazing, its fucking bloody amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Louis said quickly, hugging the taller boy tightly before continuing, “You’ve wanted this for so long, I’m so happy you’ve been accepted,”

“But…” Harry prompted, burying his face at the crook of Louis’ neck.

“No buts, none at all.” Louis said with a determined nod, he continued to nod as he collected his thoughts, “but, you're moving to L.A.” Louis whispered, tightening his hold on his boy. “I just thought that you’ll get accepted next year and then we can move together, after I end Uni here…Seems like they’re eager to take you away from me.”

“Louis,” Harry said, wiggling out of Louis’ hold. “Don’t be dramatic Lou, no one is taking anyone away from any body. I’m probably gonna decline.” 

“What?” Louis asked in shock, “Harry you can’t do that, you just told me they're not accepting for next year.”

“Then I’ll go in two years, not a problem.” Harry said nonchalantly. 

“Harry Styles are you saying you are willing to put your dreams on hold for two years for me?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry said with out hesitation.

“Aw,” Louis cooed loudly and jumped on Harry, dragging him into a hug, kissing every inch he possibly can. 

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed in giggles.

“Harry! You. Are. The. Sweetest. Being. In. This. Terrible. World.” Every word was emphasized with a kiss. 

“The world isn't terrible.” Harry said.

“Thats the sweetness in your head talking babe. Now back to the important subject, you can't decline.” Louis said looking seriously at Harry.

“Why not?” Harry asked, face scrunched up in confusion, “It’s pretty easy to-“

“No,no, I won’t let you give up your dreams because I’m gonna be here.” Louis said with a matter-of-fact type of tone. 

“Lou, I wont be giving it up, just on hold.” Harry said.

“Same deference Haz. And yes, I’m gonna miss you like crazy, and I wish I can come with you but I don’t want you to lose this year because of me. And we can make it work, the whole long-distant-relationship thing.” 

 

**.       .       . **

 

 

“I hate this long-fucking-distance thing.” Louis grumbled, dropping into the lounge’s sofa. 

“It’s only been two weeks,” Zayn said with an eyebrow raised towards the boy. 

“It’s already been too long.” Louis grumbled back, crossing his arms. They’ve been talking everyday since, both trying to get the hang of the two different time zones. Still trying not to call the other at crazy hours of the night, but its fucking hard, and Louis hates it all and wants his boy back here in London and more specifically in his arms. Harry is already loving it there, says his flat is cozy and already met friends, and he's already gotten a fucking tan and its _only_ been _two weeks._

 

** _.       .       ._ **

 

As the month came to a close Louis wondered how long he could keep playing this charade. When ever he talked to Harry, wether on the phone or through Skype he always tried to sound or look happy, for Harrys sake, he didn’t want Harry to feel guilty for moving away because his boyfriend is _obviously_ too needy. To the rest of Europe Louis wore a fuck everything expression. That’s the best Zayn could describe it. 

 

**.       .       . **

 

It took another three weeks before Louis’ mask started to crack. He was Skypeing Harry, who was a smiling face that Louis could just watch for hours. Thats what these video messaging contained of, Harry talking excitedly about the new Uni, flat, and friends all around while Louis just sat back and watched, fondness way to obvious but thank god he has a pretty oblivious boyfriend. 

“Nothing smells like you anymore.” Louis blurted out suddenly. 

It didn't even register to him that he said it out loud until Harry looked back in confusion, “What?” Harry asked.

“Erm-I mean,” Louis looked around, face heating up with a blush, “Well, you know, nothing smells like you anymore. Like you know.” Louis fumbled, “I just miss you Haz.”

“Lou, I-I’m sorry Louis, I-“

“Don’t be sorry Harry, promise me you wont be sorry for living your life okay? Don’t worry about me, I’ll survive, pretend I never said that.” And Louis dismissed it just as quickly as the topic came, refusing to talk about it anymore.

 

**.       .       . **

 

Two days later Louis was surprised to see a package on his door step, even more surprised when he saw it was from Los Angeles, California. Taking the package inside, Louis threw his bag to the side and kicked his shoes off, ripping the package open as he did. When Louis succeeded in opening the package he was sat on the living room coach, pulling out a gray fabric from the package. Louis pushed the package away, unfolding the fabric in his arms. Louis grinned at the [sweatshirt](http://40.media.tumblr.com/cf188e5cd5183e45f4cde06156f59345/tumblr_mf3vpndvL21rcogjqo1_500.png), bringing it up to his face, taking a tentative sniff. Louis squealed happily when Harry’s familiar scent took over his senses.

 

After getting out of the shower, Louis grabbed his laptop and the sweatshirt, tugging it on. Louis bit his lip, trying to contain his smile as he logged onto his Skype, Harry was’t logged on yet. Louis put the laptop down on the bed and snuggled back into the covers as he waited, the smile not leaving his face.

…

 

Harry smiled as he saw the little green check at Louis’ name on Skype, meaning he was on. Harry clicked on his name and waited until they were connected.

“Hey Lou-“ Harry stopped as he watched the screen, Louis was there, but fast asleep. He was curled up on himself, a smile on his face. Harry’s sweatshirt practically drowning his small figure. Harry smiled as he watch Louis.

“Hey Harry, do you- oh sorry,” Harry glanced up to see his roommate by the door. “Sorry, just wanted to know if you wanna go grab something to eat?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be out in a minute okay?” Harry looked back at Louis, his roommate walked out to the front. “Love you Lou,” Harry whispered. “Goodnight,” Harry stared for a second more, smile growing as he watch Louis sleep peacefully. “Love you.”

 

**.       .       . **

 

Louis was trying very hard not to wear the sweatshirt everyday, and trust him, it was fucking hard. Louis wanted to save Harry’s scent for as long as he can, and if that meant wearing or sleeping with the sweatshirt only nine times in three weeks then god dammit he’s doing it, and he’s fucking strong. 

 

When the scent does wear off Louis doesn't wear the sweatshirt, having it only remind him of what he’s missing. He’s missing his boy. His boy who’s in California, his boy who’s a ten hour plane ride away, his boy who he sees almost everyday through only a laptop screen, his boy who he’s missing so fucking much.

 

Soon though, Louis starts wearing the sweatshirt again, walking around with a sad face most of the time. The scent has worn off completely, smelling only of Louis. Zayn tries to cheer the boy up, tries to get him out of his apartment at least but Louis just excuses himself from any event that comes up.

 

**.       .       . **

 

When Zayn really starts to worry Louis starts to hide his sadness, not wanting Zayn to worry anymore. He goes out when ever Zayn calls, hangs out with everyone from Uni, and tries to just be normal.

 

Louis stays up late at night though, always staying up to get to video chat with Harry, to see his boys face. Harry starts worrying too, worrying how late Louis stays up every night. Louis hides everything else from Harry, he hides his sadness every time Harry has to go, hides his sadness every time Harry mentions how much fun he’s having and how he’s loving it in L.A. It’s not like he’s not happy for Harry, no he’s so happy for his boy that he’s enjoying, it’s just, Louis misses him so much that its hard, its hard to be happy all the time. Louis dismisses Harry’s worry, telling the boy the truth, how he’d rather see his face then sleep. Harry would always blush and look down for a minute with a giggle, “oh Lou,” he would say. 

 

Louis always tried to stay up until they said goodbye, but sometimes he would fall asleep, too exhausted from the day behind him to stay awake. Harry never minded, watching Louis for a bit before whispering to the open night his love for Louis before logging off, letting the boy sleep.

**.       .       . **

 

It’s months since Harry has moved to L.A. Months since Louis’ boy left, months since Louis has gotten a good rest with his boy in his arms. Dammit he sounds so desperate, but he was allowed to be. They’ve been together for two years, he was allowed to be as desperate as he wanted to, so don’t fucking judge. 

 

…

 

“Haz,” Louis breathed as Harry’s image popped up on his screen, “Hi.”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed happily, dropping onto his bed, bouncing slightly. 

“Hi baby, how are you? How was your day?” Louis asked, driving Harry to start on about his day. Louis didn’t mind, loving that he didn’t need to talk so much, knowing that if he did he would probably break here and now. Louis was always the chatty one of the two, but the roles seemed to switch now, Harry going on while Louis listened and watched his boy, a fond smile on his face.

“You look exhausted Lou,” Harry stopped his story about one of his classes, worry evident in his voice,

“Hmm? Me?” Louis asked, “I’m okay love,” He answered slowly, exhaustion written on his face.

“Lou,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “You’re going to get ill.”

Louis closed his eyes briefly, sighing before blinking them open and looking back to Harry. “I’ll be okay.” 

“Do you want me to call you in the mornings babe? I can do that, I don’t mind.” Harry said, chewing his lip in worry.

“Haz, it’s night for you when it’s morning here. I’m fine, rather you get your sleep love.” Louis said with a smile.

“You’re not getting any because of it though.”

Louis sighed tiredly, bring the computer to his side, cuddling into the bed as he put the blanket up to his chin. “I’ll survive.” 

“Not so sure it good to only survive Lou,” Harry said quietly.

Louis rolled his eyes, he was so tired of all this. “Well I’m fucking trying Harry,” he grumbled. “Maybe its easy for you, but for me this long distance shit is fucking hard, so I don't think you get the say in surviving.” Louis snapped.

“What?” Harry asked in surprise, taken aback.

“For fucks sake, this,” Louis put his hand between him and the laptop. “This shit, this distance is killing me. It’s like,” Louis didn’t really know how to explain what he felt. “Its-Its like, I see you every day but through a fucking screen, and- I…I don’t know, this is…I hate this. I hate this so much. I want you here, not on the other side of the world. The sweatshirt you sent yeah? It doesn't smell like you anymore, nothing smells like you. Everything smells like me and- I sound like a fucking idiot but, but- its like you were never here. It’s driving me crazy cause, like, I’m so used to having you around and then when you left I thought, ‘okay, its okay, its gonna be fine’ you know? But then little traces of you just disappeared, like-like now yeah? Usually you’re always here to remind me to put my shoes by the front right? Cause you always trip on them, but now everything is just everywhere. Everything is so, so-so _me._ I-I want us back, I want you here, I want to have all your things here _reminding_ me that your here. I want you Harry. I want you, I want your scent back on all my clothes, I want-I-“ Louis stopped, regretting his rant as he watched Harrys wide eyed expression. “You know what? Never mind, sorry. Love you Haz, goodnight.” Louis said quickly, wanting to just get away from the mess he created.

“No Lou-“ Harry was cut off as Louis disconnected, leaving the screen black.

“Fuck,” Louis said meekly, a sob clawing at his throat. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Louis said to the empty darkness of the room, letting his tears spill. Its been months, and only now does he let himself sob. 

 

.       .       .

 

Louis woke up regretting the day ahead. All he wanted was to stay in bed, stay in bed and try to imagine that Harry was here next to him. But he couldn’t, he had responsibilities, responsibilities that he really hated right now. Once Louis woke up fully he tried Harry’s phone, wanting to apologies for the night before. He was answered with the voicemail. Louis sighed, making his way to the shower.

 

He tried Harry’s cell a few more times after the shower, then on his way to class, on his break, and as he was catching up on some homework, always being answered only by the voicemail. Louis felt utterly terrible, all he wanted was his boy but now, now he cant even reach his boy.

 

Louis’ english class was in ten minutes, the boy was already in his desk, having nothing else to do but try to reach Harry. On a final attempt he tried the flat’s number, Harry gave it to him right when he moved in, but Louis never had any use for it.

 

The phone rang for a bit, Louis fearing that he would only get the same result. “Hello?” A voice answered, the voice was definitely not Harry.

“Hello? Hi, sorry, “ Louis sat up straighter, he had hope to reach his boy, “Hi, is there a Styles in the residence? Harry Styles?”

“Harry? Yeah, he’s my roommate.” The boy on the other line answered.

“Oh thats-thats great, is he-he there?” 

“Ah, sorry man, he left earlier this morning, I can take a message if you want though.” Louis stayed silent for a minute. Not sure what to do with this information. Harry wasn’t answering him, and-and.

“No, its okay, um- actually can you tell him Louis called- never mind, Thank you.” Louis hung up before the boy on the other line could reply. Louis sunk his head down into his hands, closing his eyes and shutting out the world around him.

 

“Louis Tomlinson!” Louis hadn't realized he fell asleep until he woke up in a start. Heart racing from fright, his english professor watching him in annoyance. “Mr. Tomlinson, my class is not here as your personal nap time.” She scolded. Louis glanced around to see everyone in class, a quick look at his phone told him it was already thirty minutes into the lesson. 

“I’m- I’m sorry Professor Riles, I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Louis tried, scrubbing his face in exhaustion. 

“Hm,” She hummed, turning to the board, “the front office needs you, thats the only reason I woke you Mr. Tomlinson. You’re excused for the rest of my class.” She said, starting to write on the board.

“Right,” Louis said to himself, waiting a moment before sighing and grabbing his things, walking out in silence. 

 

“Hi, Louis Tomlinson, Mrs. Riles said I was needed,” Louis said to the secretary.

She smiled up towards him warmly before saying, “Someone just came to see you, they’re waiting outside.”

 

Louis nodded, thanking her before making his way towards the front. Louis pushed open the doors, stepping out, meeting the cool air with a shiver. Looking around Louis saw no one, with a sigh he made his way down the stairs, glancing right then left, surveying the front.

 

“Louis!” Louis froze in spot at the familiar voice. 

“No,” Louis whispered in shock as he whipped around, hands covering his mouth in shock as he watched his boy running towards him. “Harry,” Louis breathed out, dropping his bag and running for his boy. They met in a crushing hug, Louis holding Harry tightly to him as the taller boy buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck and shoulder. Louis let himself cry quietly as Harry whispered, ‘I love you, I’ve missed you, I love you Lou,’ over and over, softly in his ear. A moment after the initial shock Louis shoved Harry off. 

“How dare you?” Louis demand came out more as a sob, wiping tears away furiously, “how fucking dare you,” He whimpered now. “I-I tried to c-call you-u. You wouldn’t answer, I-I thought you hated me f-for-” Louis couldn't continue as he grabbed Harry back by his shirt, hugging him tightly.

“Lou, Lou, I'm sorry.” Harry tried to calm the boy in his arms. “I don’t hate you, I’ll never hate you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Louis. I was on the flight, on the flight here, I’m sorry.”

“You’re here,” Louis breathed, “god, you're here.” Louis said looking up towards Harry.

“I am,” Harry said with a watery smile. “I’m here Lou,” Harry said, ducking his head down shyly. Louis leaned up, holding Harry in his arms as he kissed him gently.

“Don’t leave, please don’t leave Harry.” Louis begged softly.

“Louis.” Harry said sadly, both knowing the answer.

“I know, I know, okay, I’m sorry. Let’s not think about that now okay? Please? Just for a little while?” Louis asked, his boy was here.

“Let’s not think.” Harry said, watching Louis with a smile, eyes suddenly dropping to the others chest. “You’re wearing my sweatshirt,” Harry noted, pulling on the bottom of the sweatshirt.

Louis glanced at the sweatshirt that he was swimming in, “Yeah,” He said with a smile, “I think I can easily call this mine though, only smells like me.”

Harry grinned, leaning down to catch Louis' lips again. "Guess we’ll have to trade then, see I have a few sweatshirt that smell nothing like you and I hate it.” Harry giggled against Louis' lips.

“I guess we’re just gonna have to change that.” Louis said, pulling harry down into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

:) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story it would mean a lot to me if you reblogged it [HERE ](https://tmblr.co/ZOcHnr24zvOCD) !


End file.
